


Nada más ni nada menos

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se besan no hay fuegos artificiales, ni ángeles cantando, ni luces de colores que los iluminan desde el cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada más ni nada menos

La primera vez que se besan no hay fuegos artificiales, ni ángeles cantando, ni luces de colores que los iluminan desde el cielo. No hay magia, ni trucos, ni artificios. No están al borde de la muerte ni a punto de embarcarse en una peligrosa aventura, ni siquiera tras despedirse luego de un largo. Su primer beso no es digno de leyendas, ni poemas, ni canciones, ni tan siquiera de rumores. Su primer beso es normal y tranquilo, suyo y de nadie más y por eso no podría ser más perfecto.

Sora se separa de Riku lentamente, una sonrisa en su labios y el corazón contento. Su amigo (¿aún son sólo amigos?) lo abraza y esconde su rostro contra su cuello y él se encuentra imitando el gesto.

—Entonces… creo que me gustas —dice, contra la piel de Riku, el cual suelta una pequeña risa y lo aprieta un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Me di cuenta. Tu a mi también, por cierta.

Su primer beso no será merecedor de epopeyas, pero luego de todo por lo que han pasado, un poco de tranquilidad es justo lo que Sora andaba necesitando.

(además, cualquier cosa que involucre a Riku siempre será perfecta para él)


End file.
